


there's words whispered in the air between us

by crowkiiing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddling, trying an undercase Aesthetic(tm), yaku's pov (mostly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowkiiing/pseuds/crowkiiing
Summary: nishinoya sleeps over at yaku's dorm.





	there's words whispered in the air between us

there’s too many words between them, yaku realizes, as his fingers comb through noya’s hair. they’re tangled up on the couch, noya’s head rested just near his collarbone. his eyes are closed, although he knows that the instant he moves, they will open. 

maybe there’s not too many words between them, but on yaku’s end there is. there’s words he wants to say into noya’s hair, into the space between their faces, before their hands intertwine naturally. even now, their fingers fold around one another. 

“yuu,” yaku says, the words soft and barely cupped in his mouth. 

noya stirs, and his eyes open. they’re like a cat, yaku notices. but they open all the same, and yaku can tell that he’s the first sight the other sees because he breaks out in a smile. 

he’s picked up on that by now. noya smiles almost every single time he looks at yaku and yaku returns the gaze, and it makes warmth bud like flowers in his chest. 

“hi,” noya says, shifts a little so that he can see yaku clearly. after a moment, he grins down at the other and says without warning, “i like waking up to you.”

“dork,” yaku tells him, hands untangling from where they rest by his side to frame noya’s face. 

“that’s me,” noya tells him cheerfully. 

yaku can’t stop himself from smiling, staring up at the man he’s been in love with for nearly two years, noya on his mind when he had graduated from nekoma. 

“all right, off. if you’re done with sleeping on me for a nap, i gotta get the actual stuff for you to sleep on.”

noya rolls off without another word, and crashes onto the floor with a thump. he sits back up straight after a moment, beaming at yaku. “did you see that? I did a somersault!”

“i did,” yaku nods, then pulls himself off the couch. his dorm has an oshiire in it, and he pulls the futon out with little effort. noya watches from the floor, feet pressed together and sitting like a little kid. 

“here you go,” he slides the mattress on over to him, and noya clambers onto it. he only just straightens up when noya tugs him down. yaku tumbles in a heap ontop of him.

“yuu!”

noya is quick to roll ontop of him, lock his legs around his waist. “i got you pinned, morisuke!”

“that you do,” yaku laughs underneath him, and noya grins down at him. there’s a little pause, and yaku’s heartbeat skyrockets because he swears that his eyes dart down to yaku’s lips. noya rolls off after that, ears red, and yaku swears that his blush is enough to rival him. 

“all right! i’m ready to sleep!”

“that’s funny,” he remarks. “before you started sleeping over in my dorm, i remember you staying up until like four or five AM.”

“that was before i started sleeping over at your dorm,” noya wriggles into the futon, pulls the blanket they had tossed over the couch over him, then curls up. 

“you look like you were rolled up like sushi.”

“i look like i was rolled up warmly!” noya wriggles around again, and it’s like he’s a worm squirming around on the futon mattress. “c’mere!”

 

“wait, let me turn off the light,” yaku gets up to turn off his dorm lights, and picks up two pillows and another blanket. noya watches him, identifiable by the outline of his form and the slightest reflection of light in his eyes.

“you’re not gonna sleep on the couch?”

“i think this futon has enough space for the two of us. if you’re okay with that, anyway.”

“yeah! y-yeah, that’s fine.”

“is that a stutter i hear?” yaku raises an eyebrow, although noya probably can’t see it. 

noya doesn’t answer to that, and yaku drops down onto the futon, careful not to injure himself during the blind navigation. 

there’s silence. 

that’s rare from noya. 

“yuu? you all right?”

“yeah! just thinking,” noya pauses. “you should sleep, y’know!”

“i will. but you should too.”

yaku reaches out, finds noya’s wrist, then presses two fingers against the inside of it, just over his pulse. it’s a bit of an odd movement, honestly, but it’s something comforting. noya’s done it before, in the wake of early hours when noya is blinking sleep off of his eyelashes and yaku hadn’t slept yet. 

he stays like that for a moment, and noya shifts, oddly quiet for someone of that energy. 

“is something on your mind?” yaku asks, propping his head up on his open palm as he lifts himself on his elbow. “you’re really quiet.”

there’s some kinda awkward laughter. the former nekoma libero’s eyebrows scrunch together. “not much, promise! just normal thoughts!”

“mm, yeah, right.”

noya doesn’t respond, so he falls back off his elbow. 

“morisuke?”

“yeah?”

“i think…”

the next words come tumbling out, blurring together, crashing down like a waterfall. “i think i’ve been in love with you since highschool?”

quiet. 

“sorry if that ruins anything,” noya adds after a moment. “it’s just- like i just said, i’ve been in love with you for like two years already, even though there was a year where i didn’t see you that much, but then i saw you again this year, and it all came rushing back. and it’s okay if you really don’t wanna date, but i just. wanted you to know?”

he moves a little, the rustle of the futon beneath him. 

“how long have you been thinking about this?”

“about what? kissing you? for like… a year and a half, honestly,” noya laughs, and it isn’t the awkward laugh he had heard earlier. genuine and aimed for himself. “you’re really cool, you know that? like… really fucking cool! i’ve been thinking that ever since i met you during golden week that one time-”

“i remember that,” yaku nods. “you scared me because you were staring at me.”

“did i? sorry, sorry, couldn’t help it!”

yaku’s heart trembles in his chest, and he wants to tell it to be still, because that’s annoying and it makes his palm sweat. 

“i’m pretty sure i’m in love with you too,” yaku smooths a hand down his shirt, wiping off the sweat despite the fact that there’s no reason for it to be there. “actually, no. not ‘pretty sure’. I am in love with you.

“i think it’s the same- i’ve been in love with you for two years, and now-” yaku laughs, then. “you tell me that you’ve been in love with me for two years, and…”

“we just never told each other,” noya finishes, and even he seems to find it funny, because laughter spills out of him like a waterfall. 

his hands finds yaku’s in the darkness, traces the lines of his palm.

“tomorrow,” yaku says, murmured. “i’ll take you out to a cafe. or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments / thoughts are appreciated !! crowkiiing @ tumblr


End file.
